Veggie Boy
by FuturePast
Summary: Yamcha haunts Bulma's mind, she knows she has to get rid of him. Vegeta seems to be the only one who cares and will help. But Yamcha's not gonna go that easily. VegetaBulma
1. Fix It

Disclaimer: DBZ don't belong to me...scuze me whileI go cry in the corner, sob>sob  
This chapters really short, but it's only the beginning...

Veggie Boy  
Chapter 1: Fix it

"Damn woman," Vegeta sighed as the gravity went back to normal, thefucking thing was broken again.

"It's broken...AGAIN!" Vegeta yelled as he walked into the building, "FIX IT!"

Bulma seethed, ignoring Vegeta, "Mmm," she was being massaged, "Why have you stopped?"

Her question was answered when, "God, woman, do you have to be _naked_ when I talk to you, show some respect,"

Cathy, who had been massaging Bulma, and was now on the floor bowing to Vegeta, let out an involuntary whimper when he spoke, almost everyone was scared of Vegeta. He raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand, drawing power for an attack, where has everyone's respect gone? he thought.

He was about to let the attack loose when a hand grabbed his, "Don't you dare,"

His lips curled, "_You _worthy enough to tell _me_ what to do?" he plucked her one hand off his, in the process, cancelling the attack, "You should of used that hand to hold the towel," she looked down and reddened. She had only been clutching the one side, causing her one breast to be revealed.

"You, you..." she stopped noticing his eyes rove over her body, and she reddened further.

He walked away, saving her from anymore embarrassment, "Just fix it."

A/n: The start of a fantabulous storie...I HOPE! I'm gonna try hard at this, k? Oh, and PLEASE review, the Lord knows I need them...


	2. He is always with me

Hey, Garantee: this chappie is gonna be MUCH longer. Hope you guys like it! 

Veggie Boy

Chapter 2: He is always with me...

Bulma slept restlessly, "Vegeta," she murmured. She was having a very delicious dream which involved Vegeta and her alone in her place. _"What the fuck are you doing you bastard," Yamcha had just walked into the room,_

_"Yamcha, I-"_

_"Shut up!" Yamcha looked at her dangerously, "Let's settle this,"_

_Vegeta smirked andpulled Bulma into a passionate kiss, "Outside," he pushed Bulma onto a chair, stroked her face and lead the way out._

"Aargh," Bulma sat up, sweating, but why, she couldn't, she couldn't remember _why_.

"Shut hell up, bloody woman!" she heard Vegeta's voice shout from outside. What was he doing outside? Curious, she got up, wrapping her dressing gown around her tightly.

It was a starry night, and the moon shone full and bright. Vegeta was lying on the dewy grass, arms behind his head, just staring at the stars.

Bulma looked at him for a while, thinking what Vegeta was thinking about.

"You can stop staring at me now,"

She gave a gasp of surprise and retreated inside, only realising now how cold the clear night was.

She sunk into her bed, and fell asleep straight away. _She swirled through a purple haze, falling, "I've got you," a reassuring voice said. She relaxed and fell into the arms of a man. He plunged a knife into her continuiosly, stabbing her to her death. Screams got caught in her throat,"I've got you," her ghost watched the silhouette drop her over a cliff, she couldn't decipher who it was._

"Wake up!" Vegeta yelled, panicking. He was shaking Bulma, "What," she asked him groggily, "is your problem, Yamcha?"

Vegeta was very surprised that she had called him that, but letit pass, "You were writhing and whimpering," he grunted, looking away from her, slightly angry.

Wiping her eyes, she realised who she was talking to, oops, she thought, oh well...

"What were you dreaming of?" he asked her softly,

"I was," she paused, racking her brain, "I can't remember," she was surprised, why couldn't she remember?

Vegeta looked at her with feirce eyes but before he asked her what she was hiding from him, when a) he saw she was telling the truth and b) her eyes had just rolled back and she what screaming, terrified.

---

Vegeta's eyes, those eyes, she thought, they were in her dream, but they weren't exactly the same, they were different, like...

---

She jerked back into conciousness, only to find Vegeta staring at her, a worried expression on his face.

Suddenly, both dreams returned into her mind and she burst out crying. vegeta, not knowing what to do, took her in his arms and held her in his grip, tense. After a bit he relaxed, and slightly ashamedly, she looked at him, remembering her dream, how he had caressed her.

She smiled a watery smile up at him, but the dream carried on in her mind, where Yamcha had entered.

---

Hours later, she sat alone on her bed, Vegeta had gone.

She drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, "He's always with me..."


	3. The Beggining of the End

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Disclaimer: As I said earlier, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Waah Waah!

Veggie Boy

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

Bulma was not quite sure why she had had those strange dreams. She had never been attracted to Vegeta before in_ that _way, sure, she did think that he was hot, he had a body to die for and that whole bad-boy thing going on, but she only had eyes for Yamcha.

Vegeta was a mean, rude man of whom she didn't care about.

But now, she wasn't so sure. She even thought that when she saw a photograph of her and Yamcha, she had gone off him a bit.

---

"Coo-ee," Yamcha walked into Capsule Corp, holding a bunch of red roses, he knew, by givingthem to her, she would feel obliged to plese him.

He pecked her on the cheek, ignoring Vegeta, who was standing right behind her, "And how is my favourite girl in the whole world?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this statement. Yamcha probably had many favourite girls, and this one was most probably his favourite because she was rich.

Vegeta wondered how Bulma could be so blind as to not see the lipstick marks all over his body, the love bites on his neck and smell the scent of other women all over him. Yamcha pulled his shoulder up to his head, covering a particularly huge hickey when he noticed what Vegeta was looking at.

Oh, well, Vegeta thought, I'm not going to be the one who breaks this girl's heart. Vegeta left the room, walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

---

Vegeta was pulling on his clothes, when he heard Bulma scream loudly from downstairs, in no time at all, he was next to her, not caring that he was covered only at the bottom.

"Wha- what's that?" Bulma pointed to the love bite,

"Oh, I fell, it's a bruise," Yamcha replied casually, "Vegeta, why are you dripping all over the floor?" he tried to veer away from the subject at hand,

Vegeta advanced on him, "Answer thefucking question asshole," he told, Yamcha, holding him by the scruff of his neck, "correctly. Tell. The. Truth."

Yamcha looked pleadingly at Bulma, who was so deep in thought, that she had not noticed everything that had just happened.

_Vegeta wouldn't just rush down here as soon as he heard me scream, unless… he really cared about me. That's it; I always knew he cared about me_.

"What, oh, er, Vegeta, what are you doing? He isn't doing anything bad to me, you know,"

Vegeta dropped Yamcha on the floor, he walked past Bulma, but stopped when he was next to her, looking straight ahead, he said, "That's what you think," and he flew off to the Gravity Room.

Bulma looked at Yamcha questioningly, who immediately waved his hands as if there had been some kind of mistake, "Er, I don't know what he's talking about," he started,

"No, I think you do, she said softly, "I have been seeing traces of other women on you for a very long time, but I ignored it, saying that you loved me, and wouldn't do anything like that. God, how could I have been so stupid?" the last part was more to herself than Yamcha.

Yamcha stood there, smile faltering, but she carried on, "It's over, you can stay with those girls, I'm no longer yours," she looked up at him, the first signs of tears appearing, "You hear me? I'm no longer yours."

Yamcha looked at her, smile now gone, "There's something between you two, isn't there?" he spat, "I was the stupid one. Now, you will never have a peaceful life, I _will_ get the two of you, and you _will_ pay," he finished threateningly.

He reached out his hand to slap her, "VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, terrified, and next thing, he knew, he was held against the wall by his throat, "Let me go," he gasped, trying to breath,

"You never touch my woman again, you got it," Vegeta said, with threat dripping off every word.

He threw Yamcha out the door, and shut it with a bang.

"Thank you," Bulma said, "but since when was I your woman?"

"Don't get any ideas," Vegeta replied, smirking, "you could never get _me_. I just said it so he wouldn't try hit you again,"

"But you do care, don't you?" Vegeta looked angry at Bulma's accusation,

"Never," he turned and left, leaving Bulma torn and shattered.

---

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, I mean, how could he "Get you" if Vegeta is there? He knows that Vegeta is much stronger than him,"

"Yeah, but-"

"Bulma, think about it, it's just an empty threat,"

Bulma sighed on the other end of the phone, "Kay, Bye Chi."

"Bye, and don't worry."

"Yeah, "Bulma hung up, she had just told Chichi everything that had happened (without the Vegeta part at the end) but she seemed unfazed by it all.

"Did he really say all of that?" she heard a gruff voice behind her. She turned to see Vegeta on the way to shower with a towel around her neck. She nodded her head.

Vegeta seemed deep in thought for a while and then said, "Don't worry, I will get thatmother fuckerif it's the last thing I do," Bulma was strangely comforted by Vegeta's words, and as he walked away, she deeply wished that she really was his woman.

A/n: Tada, another chapter, I thought it would take me forever, but I was bored and it took me really quick. Expect a lot of stories and chapters coming because it is the holidays in the south side.

I'm going to try get a chapter or story in every second day, but if I'm busy, I won't and then, sorry for the future. I'm going to go have an ice-cream now, so review please so that when I get back, I have something to do that will cure my boredom.

Bye!


	4. Empty Threats and Dead Rats

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys carry on. Remember without reviews, I am nothing, I have no inspiration :-(

BUT with them, I am inspired to write more chapters and stories and more quicker (nudge nudge, hint hint).

Disclaimer: how many times are you going to put me through this torture? I don't sob sniffle cry> own Dragon Ball Z, happy?

Veggie Boy

Chapter 4: Empty Threats and Dead Rats

A/n: I just read my last chapter and it's so weird because its a couple days later and I just had a Ice-cream! Doesn't anyone find that weird? Turns around to look at a roomful of people that just magically appeared shaking their heads. Screw you...screw you all...

Bulma sat down on her couch, exhausted. She had just cooked up a storm for the saiyan prince. She had slaved all day at the stove. And now he was late for dinner.

What he was doing, she didn't care. The fact was that he was late for the biggest meal she had ever cooked. Usually, he was early and told her to "hurry the fuck up" or he would "fry her and eat her." But now he was late.

She gave an exasperated sigh. She was so frustrated. The reason she had made this super large meal was that she was grateful. She was grateful to the saiyan prince for being the only one who cared, "Aaargh!"

"God, woman, what now?" Bulma stood up attentively to the deep voice she knew so well. He was standing in the kitchen with a look on his face,as if deciding what to eat first.

Bulma gaped at him, wide-eyed, why that little...

Suddenly, Vegeta let out a srtangled yell, and blasted a corner of the kitchen,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I, er, saw a movement and thought that maybe it was that dumbass Yamcha. So I blasted it."

"Really?" Bulma looked at him with a sceptical look on her face. She walked over to the corner and saw a pile of ash where _something _had been. She raised her eyebrows then frowned them, very thoughtful, she walked up to Vegeta, "You're hiding something,"

She turned back around and presently jumped into Vegeta's muscular arms.

"There's a rat! Get it, quick,"

"No way woman,"

"Just take it outside!"

"I'm not touching that, that _thing_," he spluttered,

"Wait a minute, chotte matteo, your afraid of it aren't you? You _are_," she shouted triumphuntly,

"Shut up, becuase I'm not," he said, putting her down, but she still clung around his neck, "Let me go,"

Vegeta stared at Bulma and she stared back, "No, unlike you, I'm not afriad to admit I'm scared, so I'm not going to let you go untill you do something about the rodent or admit that you're scared."

Vegeta sighed and once again drew a ball of energy from thin air, Bulma buried her head into the crook of his neck, not wanting to witness the cold blooded killing, even if it _was_ only a rat.

Vegeta moved her into one arm only and to the side of his body, not wanting to harm her. In a matter of seconds it was over.

"Now, will you let go?"

"Um, I've let go, you're holding me," Vegeta saw that she was right,

"Oh," he grunted, placing her on the floor.

"Thank you," she said curtly,

"Yeah, yeah," Vegeta looked at her. And for a moment, they were lost in each other's stares. Bulma leaned forward unconsiously and Vegeta, too, placed ahand on her waist, pulling her forward.

But something was niggling at her mind, "Do you think it's an empty threat?"

Vegeta's eyes hardened and seemed to go icy cold, sending shivers down her spine,

"Don't talk to me about that no good son of a bitch." He walked away, not even eating any of the food,

Bulma mentally slapped herself. _We were so close..._

Meanwhile...

Yamcha smiled, looking through binoculars, one of Vegeta's weaknesses now at his hand. He would get them.  
_This was no empty threat_.

A/n: so, another chapter goes by, and the closer we get to Vegeta and Bulma, the best couple ever, becoming an item. But yamcha stands in the way. Will Yamcha ever die off? Or will he get his...REVENGE! Find out in the next chapter -

COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU

P.s I just want to know what you think of this idea:  
I was thinking of doing two different endings to the story and having them as the last two chapters? They will be very different, I've got them in my head now, but I just want to know what you guys think and if I should do it,

Bye bye, FuturePast


	5. Just a Little More, for Her

I am really busy with 3 different stories and another that I'm working on, so updates will be slower, sorry!

Veggie Boy

Chapter 5: Just a Little More ... For Her

Vegeta worked out at such a pace these days. He pushed himself to the very limit. And when he thought he was going to die from the pain, he pushed himself more and more, continuing, he pushed himself to the verge of wanting to kill himself to stop the extruciating pain.

He kept it up, telling himself that the reason he was doing this was to be stronger than Kakorott. But deep down inside of him, he knew it was to protect the woman who had, so unknowingly, stolen his heart.

He would die to protect her, but _would_ prefer it if it didn't come to that.

Of course, though, he would never admit it to her, but he really cared for her. He had never felt that feeling before and now that he had it was ... _nice_. He liked it. And seeing that good for nothing Yamcha make her smile and then cry and then _threaten_ her made his blood boil.

He gave himself a beating. While he had let his mind wander, he had not been concentrating on getting stonger. He pushed himself again. "Never will I let anything bad happen to her," he told himself, outloud.

ELSEWHERE

Bulma was watching Vegeta train through a camera that she had installed when Vegeta had started using the GR, what he did to break the thing every other day was a mystery to her. But now as she watched, she saw him lazily attack the air, not really concentrating. Bulma leant forward to get a better look.

After a while of continuous weak stabs at the air, he shook his head and regained his usual fighting spirit. Then she heard him say something which made her gasp.

"Never will I let anything bad happen to her."

She smiled secretly to herself, and continued to watched the toned body of the saiyan work itself to the limit. She bit her lip, feeling the concern that he wasn't for his body.

Suddenly he collapsed, Bulma screamed loudly. Running to the machine, she grabbed some food and a wet towel. He hadn't eaten for a while and was probably weak from it.

BACK TO THE GR

Vegeta fell onto his knees. He tried to get up again, but his body refused to listen to his orders, instead, it buckled forward, and he was left lying there, struggling to force himself to stop being weak.

"VEGETA, OPEN THE DOOR!" he heard Bulma shout, frightened and worried, before he blacked out.

"She must not see me this way..." he murmered as his vision faded.

---

Vegeta woke with a start in Bulma's bed. "What the hell?" he asked as he grabbed the sheets, covering him more. Bulma was standing in the corner, bending over something and Vegeta had just noted that he was naked under the sheets.

"Oh, you're awake,"

"Yes, and I'm here, why? I don't know, perhaps you could tell me," he said sarcastically.

"Well you worked yourself so hard and you fainted from exhaustion and physical torture," she stopped noticing Vegeta rolling his eyes. Then she realised that he knew that and wanted to know why he was in her bed, "Er, it's the most comfortabble bed in the place. You know, you've been out for two days."

Vegeta sat up abruptly, "What?" he asked her, angry. Forgetting for a moment that he was naked, he started to stand, then, remembering, he sank back into the bed. It _was_ comfortable.

"Wait a minute," someting had just occured to Vegeta, "How did you know what happened in there?"

Bulma flushed, and Vegeta noticed that she was uncomfortable, "You've been watching me, haven't you? You sick pervert,"

"No, I haven't," Bulma's voice was unnaturally high, as she retreated out of the room,

"Come back here!" Vegeta roared.

There were no clothes for him and he wanted Bulma to make him breakfast. He didn't really care that she had watched him. He was actually quite proud that she would watch him. The fact that she had seen him faint was over and done with. Right now, he had to carry on training.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" he wrapped a sheet around his waist and ran outside of the room. He quickly caught up to her running form.

He tackled her lightly to the ground, lying on top of her. Bulma blushed, all too aware that he was naked.

Their faces were inches away from each other, "Make me breakfast and give me some clothes to wear," he ordered her.

Bulma smiled evilly, "Sure, just get off me,"

Vegeta narrowed his dark orbs, but got off her all the same, he was too hungry to care about what she was up to.

---

"Here are your clothes," she called out to Vegeta eating up the breakfast at an amazing speed,

"Put 'enm over dere," he pointed to the chair next to him, to busy eating to noticed her grin widely. She flounced off.

After a bit he noticed she wasn't nagging him. Raising an eyebrow he looked next to him. There lay a neatly folded pair of black pants, shoes and...

"WOMAN!" he yelled, throwing the pink shirt on the floor.

Bulma chuckled when she heard Vegeta yell, but this time, she had made sure that she had gotten a big headstart.

A/n: After working on this for a bit, I'm quite happy with the outcome. I just hope that you are, too.

And please remember, I would love to haer what you think of my idea in the last chapter, if I should write two different endings as the last two chapters.

Hehe, I will not go on untill you guys give me 5 more reviews. I just love hearing what you, yes you, think.


	6. The Difference

Thanks so much for all your reviews, I just have to reply!

**Raccly e.r 17** - Sorry about the spelling, I'm really glad you like the story. I will check my spelling in the future, properly. When I download the documents, I do changes then to the story as well, so the spelling is sometimes not quite right. And you may, of course, use that line, anyone can, I really don't mind. Thanks for your review.

**Tina** - don't worry, I like to update often

**rika-chan **- Thanks, I spent ages thinking of what I could do.

**NJLOLO** - I think so, too, but it's up to you all.

**BVEXPERT** - That's so sweet, thanks!

**DBZ angel **- Thank - you, and don't worry, I get so caught up in writing, that it doesn't take me that long to update, touch wood...

**RandomMarvelFan** - Ooh, thanks, you guys make me so happy sniff

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

Veggie Boy

Chapter 6: The Difference

_Now, lust and love are two very different things. During the time that Yamcha was planning to tear the lives apart from our couple, our couple were growing closer. Although they were oblivious to the desire to be together, they still were going through a series of strange emotions.  
The female, Bulma Briefs, was falling in love with Vegeta more and more everyday. She truly did believe that she was in love with him. Little did she know how right she was._

_Meanwhile, our bad-ass saiyan prince was telling himself that all he was feeling was lust for the woman's body to be near his, preferably very near.  
And that's when we need to know the difference between the two, lust and love, for the saiyan prince was very deeply in love with the woman he so longed for.  
He just didn't know it, or maybe he just wouldn't admit it..._

SOMWHERE IN MEXICO

Yamcha sat at a desk, muttering to himself. If this plan was going to work, he needed to study them a bit more and concentrate fully on the task he had laid out, "Thatmother fucking idiotwill pay," he muttered darkly, his forehead creasing in concentration.

Eventually he stood up and gave a long stretch, "Time to see what they're up to."

CAPSULE CORP

Bulma was, once again, cooking at the stove for Vegeta. Vegeta, for once in his life, was waiting patiently for the meal to be finished being made.

After what happened in the GR, he had agreed to eat properly and not overwork his body, "After all," Bulma had said, and "We don't want you to be out cold for two whole days again, do we?" Vegeta remembered how she had pouted after saying that, he was rather turned on by it.

So, yes, he was waiting.

But he didn't mind at all. Not at all.

He was entertaining himself by watching Onna work on his food. His eyes were roaming all over her curves and legs and everywhere else from the back. He was enjoying himself immensely when, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" he grunted, standing up and walking to her.

"Umm, er," Bulma took a deep breath as Vegeta took her hand, still standing behind her, to look at the cut over her shoulder. (Let's just imagine he is quite tall, o.k?)

Bulma felt her heartbeat increase as his calloused hands handled hers so gently. His warm breath by her neck didn't much help her nerves either.

Vegeta played around with her hand a bit, pretending to not notice her perfumed neck right by his mouth and the fact that they were so close. Her hand was soft and soon, he took the other in his other hand as well. Rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs, he leant forward a bit to start placing kisses on Bulma's neck.

Vegeta suddenly realized what he was doing and seemed to jerk himself back to the real world, taking a shaky breath, he said, "Your blood better not have touched my food."

He walked out of the room, kicking a bin out of the way so fiercely that it made a dent in the wall. Vegeta growled at it and left to wander the gardens.

Bulma stood there, her eyes closed with annoyance. _I'm such an idiot, I should have stopped him, and again, we were so close. Why does this always happen. Maybe I'm not pretty enough. Why can't I be prettier? And cleverer. He would surely have kissed me if I was a bit more pretty and clever. I'm such a loser. I hate myself._

Bulma left the meal, unfinished to go have some sake to get her mind off him.

"Woman, where the hell is my food!" Bulma jumped at the sound of Vegeta, he was still hungry, and she was drunk.

"Daahling, you just wait a minute, I'll be riiight theeeere," her words were slurred and carried out. She laughed a little then gave a small hiccup.

Vegeta stood in the doorway of where she was sitting, disgusted, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulders,

"Don't doooo that, if you carry on," he shifted her, so that she felt some pain, "If you carry on, I will pinch your bottom,"

Vegeta noted that her voice wasn't slurred or long, suspiciously, he shifted her again.

"YEOW!" Bulma giggled as she pinched him, again, "STOP THAT, WOMAN!"

"Lemme gooo,"

"Fine," he pushed her down on her bed. As he was turning to leave, she grabbed his arm. It was amazing that a mere human could stop him from walking away. His breath got caught in his throat as she started tickling his arm,

"Why don't you call me "Bulma"?" she looked at him, again, all traces in her voice of being drunk, gone. Bulma looked quite serious. If Vegeta hadn't seen that her eyes were red from the alcohol, he wouldn't have known any better.

"Why does it matter?" he asked back at her,

"Well, it hurts me," she looked as if she was about to cry,

Vegeta once again looked suspiciously at her,

"What do you want?" he growled out,

"Maybe I want the same thing as you want," she said, talking in riddles,

"Just get sober again, and call me when you are,"

"Wait!"

"What now?"

Bulma turned him to face her and started laying kisses down his neck,

_I can't and won't do this_, Vegeta thought, _it won't be the same and I've got a reputation to uphold. Besides, the sober Bulma would kill me_. Afraid of a human, are we? You are getting weak. _I'm not, it's a matter of respect, not weakness_. Suit yourself. _Thanks, I will_.

Vegeta pushed away from his inner argument and then pushed Bulma, who was now clambering on top of him to get his top undone, away,

"I'm sorry, but I can't to this to you," he muttered gruffly as he walked away.

When he turned back to look at the blue haired beauty, she had fallen asleep and was snoring slightly. He smirked, and turned back around to walk down the hallway.

OUTSIDE

Yamcha saw his perfect chance. A growl started when Bulma had kissed him, but it had soon disappeared.

INSIDE – THE NEXT MORNING

Vegeta frantically ran from room to room searching for Bulma,

"Where are you?" he whispered to the air. His heart was slowly deteriorating as he carried on looking.

---

"Sir, she's been missing for 6 hours, is there anyone who would do this because of a grudge, perhaps?"

Vegeta looked up at him after a moment. The look in his eyes was so fiery, that the cop got a little scared,

"Um, s, sir, you, you can't do anything, we are doing the best we can."

The cop's funeral was to be held the very next day.

A/n: Sorry that I took so long to update. I hope you like it.

Remember that I always love hearing from you.

FuturePast

P.s. are you not allowed to reply to reviews in the fics?


	7. My Nightmare is Real

A/n: This is an in between chapter that I felt I should have. So enjoy. Those who are wondering, I could of easily left Yamcha and gone on with Bulma and Vegeta falling madly, insanely in love with each other, but then it wouldn't be the same. I had to do something before we all lost the plot of the story, so I did. What did I do? If you haven't figured it out, read this chapter. If you have, read this chapter.

Veggie Boy

Chapter 7: My Nightmare is Real

Bulma woke up groggily, she let out a scream of pain as the full force of her hangover hit her. Grabbing her head, she sat up, pushing herself into a sitting position using her legs. The floor was hard beneath her.

_I must have fallen off the bed_. But, she unconsciously noted, her floor was covered in a fluffy blue carpet. Was she sure that she had fallen asleep in her bed. She vaguely remembered Vegeta putting her to bed and then… that was all. She had fallen into a deep slumber after that.

"Ah, our princess is awake."

Bulma turned her head sharply at the voice. But of course. That-

"Ow," she screamed as Yamcha slapped her across the face.

"Scream all you want," he said, leering, "your prince won't come. First, he won't hear, the walls are soundproof," he casually gestured to the walls, "and secondly, he doesn't care-"

"Shut up. You know nothing. He will come, and you'll be sorry. He will come and kill you," she spat at his feet,

"Tut, tut. Will we never learn?" he took Bulma's chin between his forefinger and thumb, leaning close, he carried on, "Your manner's towards the host are despicable."

Bulma ran all that they just had said through her head and finally realized. Her eyes widened as she realized the predicament she was in, noticing her sudden uncomfort, Yamcha smiled,

"Oh, we finally get it now? Yes, I have 'kidnapped' you, how do you like that? And your little 'boyfriend' won't come to save you." He slapped her again, much harder,

"Now, eat up," he left the room, leaving Bulma on the floor. Tasting blood in her mouth she silently started to weep.

MEANWHILE

"Where's the bastard!"

"I- I don't know sir,"

Vegeta held up the newly assigned detective by the scruff of the neck,

"TELL ME!"

"Have you thought of looking for her ki?" Vegeta turned to see everyone entering through the door. He let go of the man, leaving him to crumple on the floor, only to take Goku by the neck.

"HONESTLY, KAKKOROT! DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVE NOT TRIED!"

"VEGETA, LET HIM GO!"

Vegeta turned to Goku's wife,

"I WOULD, IF HE WAS NOT SO DAMN STUPID!"

"Guys, don't you think we should be out looking for her?" Krillen's voice was drowned out by Vegeta and Chichi screaming at each other,

"DO NOT CALL MY HUSBAND STUPID!"

"EVERYTIME I SEE HIM, HE PROVES TO ME THAT HE IS MORE STUPID THAN THE LAST TIME WE MET! BAKA WOMAN, DO YOU NOT REALISE YOUR HUSBAND HAS AN IQ OF -100? THAT JUST PROVES YOU ARE EVEN MORE STUPID!"

"Yamcha has obviously built a hide-"

"LET. HIM. GO."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"People, please listen…" Krillen tried in vain, for the third time, to be heard.

"I WILL IF I WANT, AND YOU WOULD DO GOOD TO LISTEN!"

"You know, you really should list-"

"SHUT UP KAKKOROT!"

"SHUT UP, VEGETA!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Chichi and Vegeta broke off to find Krillen fuming,

"I have had ENOUGH."

Vegeta dropped Goku suddenly,

"Did you feel that?"

"No," everyone looked at each other, bewildered,

Vegeta left all of a sudden,

"Where is he going?"

IN THE AIR

Vegeta flew off all of a sudden because he felt that something had happened to Bulma. Call it Saiyan instinct, or whatever, he just had this gut feeling that she was in deep trouble.

"I'm coming for you, woman. You stay safe so long. For me," he pleaded with the air that she was safe, and picked up his pace.

YAMCHA'S HIDEOUT… IN MEXICO

Yamcha sharpened weapons, he knew guns would be almost useless, so he only had one. Most of the weapons were extremely sharp and dangerous. And his ki attacks were so weak that it was funny. Chuckling lightly to himself, he didn't notice when a shadow entered the door. Not until it was right next to him.

"Where is she?"

His eyes widened at Vegeta's cold voice. He wasn't ready yet. But still…

A/n: Dun dun dun dun…. it's a cliffy, gomen.

Sorry I took so long with the updates, our internet wasn't working. So I kind of slacked off. But I did write this before it started working, give me that much credit. It will only be ready to use again on the first of January. Today is the 30th of December. And I'm starting the next chapter so long. So the next chapter should come very soon.

I know this chapter is short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I promise.

Please review and tell what you think, I love to hear what you have to say. Is it so hard to click that review button that reads "Go"?

Ja mata ne,

FuturePast


	8. It's Over,,, Alternative Ending 1

A/n: This is it, the last chapter. Do you remember how I said that I was going to write two endings? Well, this is the first ending, the other one will only have a few changes, but that will be the happier one. I felt that I should do a sad one and then a happier one to lighten your mood. So, for the next (and the alternative next), It's Over.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do one again? I'll do it in the next chapter.

Dedicated: To my friend, Classic gambit, who gave me a passage to play around with and use in this story.

Veggie Boy

Chapter 8: It's Over – Alternative Ending 1

"Where is she?"

His eyes widened at Vegeta's cold voice. He wasn't ready yet. But still…

Yamcha spun around and held the knife next to him, _please work…_ he pleaded to himself.

Vegeta's eyes widened as the knife cut clean through his side.

Stepping back and doubling up slightly, he held his side. There was a silent moment of disbelief and Yamcha smiled manically.

Vegeta saw that there was blood dripping from the knife and looked down to see his hands covered in deep red blood.

"You bastard," he gasped, feeling dizzy. He was losing a lot of blood, fast.

"You will die soon," Yamcha sounded surprised but triumphant,

"Never," silence once again engulfed the two enemies. Vegeta's gaze observed Yamcha and then shifted to his true enemy: the knife. Following his eyes, Yamcha found himself looking at the knife.

A drop of blood trickled down to the edge and fell with a soft 'plop' to the ground.

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash as Vegeta saw his chance. When the light had gone, Yamcha lay unconscious on the ground, scarlet blood pouring from his skull. The knife lay a couple of feet away from his lame arm.

"Onna," Vegeta whispered, falling to his knees, "I must save Onna,"

Crawling on the ground, and occasionally coughing up blood, he went from door to door, finally reaching the end of the passageway.

_Of course it's at the end_, Vegeta thought bitterly to himself. Using the last bit of energy, he blasted the door open. And blacked out.

---

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" Bulma's voice sounded distant to the Saiyan prince as he lay in the crisp, white sheets of a hospital bed.

Seeing his eyes flutter open, her call changed, "Nurse, nurse!"

When his eyes were fully open, he saw a pretty nurse's face peering into his own. Looking over her shoulder he saw Bulma. She had bags under her eyes and had worry lines plastered all over her face. Yet she had never looked more beautiful to the Saiyan as she did now.

Eventually, the petite nurse left them in peace. Bulma stood in the corner, biting her lip, while Vegeta inspected himself. He did not trust human doctors. He found that he was bandaged heavily around his abdomen and had a few tubes running into his arm.

Satisfied, he held his arm out to Bulma,

"Woman," he called to her, "I'm hungry,"

She let out a shaky laugh.

---

Vegeta was charged out of the hospital the next day, "Thank God," he said, "I don't think that I could have handled those pests for any longer,"

Bulma was still distant and not her usual self. She really wanted to thank Vegeta, but couldn't find the words to express herself. She felt weak and depressed from loneliness, although all her friends cared and Vegeta was trying, she just felt… alone.

-Flashback-

There was a loud knock on the door. Bulma forced her aching, tired legs to walk and found herself staring into Chichi's tearstained face, "Bulma, I'm so sorry!"

Next thing she knew, she was in a tight embrace and Chichi was apologizing,

"I should have believed you when you told me about Yamcha!" Chichi burst into a fresh batch of tears, "I'm such a bad friend! I understand if you never forgive me! But at least that, that… bastard didn't do too much damage, right?"

-Flashback in a flashback-

Yamcha opened the door quietly, "Baby," he whispered,

"Leave me alone! What do you want with me?"

He walked over to her, taking his sweet time. When he finally reached her, he took her face in his palm, "I won't hurt you if you obey me," Bulma eyes widened as Yamcha started to pull off her top,

"Nooooooooo!"

"Be quiet!" and he slapped her again.

-End of flashback in flashback-

"Bulma, Bulma! Are you o.k?"

"Wha- huh?"

"I said, at least he didn't do too much damage, right? I mean… you're o.k? Aren't you?"

"Yeah, um, sorry, but do you mind if I have some time alone?"

"No, of course, stupid me! I'll just let myself out!" Chichi practically screamed, "Bye,"

"Bye," Bulma curled back onto the sofa and fell asleep.

-End flashback-

Bulma jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her,

"I can't empathize, but at least I can sympathize." (A/n: the difference: empathize means to have been through the same thing and know what it's like, sympathize means to have pity and feel sorry for them.)

It was all Bulma needed to break down completely. And there she stood, tears pouring down her eyes, broken down in front of the one man she only ever truly loved. Tears for her, tears that he didn't love her back, and even tears for Yamcha, the one who had put her through hell.

Her barriers gone, she wept until she could weep no more. And still, Vegeta stood there, with a crybaby gripped tightly to his chest, until her sobs subsided.

---

Three days had passed since the whole Yamcha deal and Bulma was getting annoyed at Vegeta. The blood transfusion that he was supposed to have, he wasn't taking. No other human blood matched his DNA, and the only other Saiyan, he wasn't taking from. There was no way in hell that he was taking blood from his arch enemy, someone whom he despised.

"Take the damn blood already!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, a celery stick crushing in her hand,

"Make me!"

"God, you are so immature sometimes!" Vegeta gaped at Bulma,

"Ex… Excuse me!" Bulma glared at Vegeta then turned back to the boiling pot. Dropping the squished celery and other ingredients into the large pot, she started humming to herself,

"Don't ignore me when I speak to you!" Vegeta gave Bulma a fright by standing behind her and slamming his fist on the counter top beside her.

Bulma turned around in slow motion, "Look. What. You. Did." Her patience was wearing thin, and the final straw was when Vegeta's fist broke the counter into millions of miniscule pieces.

"Yes, and what about what. I. did?" he smirked at her, receiving a death glare in return.

"Kindly remove yourself from my presence. Thank you."

Seeing that Bulma wasn't going to relent, Vegeta left her to finish with the meal.

---

They ate the meal in silence, neither even looking up to acknowledge each other.

"I'm sorry, Damnit. O.k? I just can't accept charity from _Goku_," Vegeta finally blurted out, breaking the awkwardness,

"Yes, I understand. I really do. It's just that… well… I'm really worried about you. I love you," she whispered the last part. Had it not been for his strong hearing, he would not have heard that she had feelings for him.

Vegeta stood up, pushing the chair that he was sitting on away. When he got around the table where Bulma sat, he knelt down and cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her forward in a kiss,

"Just for you, I'll consider it," Bulma pulled away from Vegeta, _I don't need this right now…_

"Promise me,"

"Fine, damn woman. I promise," Bulma smiled and lead Vegeta upstairs,

"Don't break your promise…"

Vegeta's POV

The rain pours down peacefully. Every now and then, the thunder claps far, far away. Outside lightning clashes with it, briefly illuminating the room with a blinding flash.

And still she sleeps. I am impressed. Usually, she would tremble and squeak and dive into me, seeking protection from the frightening bang of thunder. Pitiful human.

Well, what else could I expect?

But now, there was no way she would be moving or writhing. Not after our previous actions.

I smirk at that and avert my gaze from the ceiling to my blue beauty.

She is peacefully spread under the covers, the ones I lay in (restoring my health to get stronger for her) her soft breathing can be heard if you listen very closely. She frowns in her sleep and shivers.

I continue staring at her. What are you dreaming of, my little one? Having a nightmare, hmm? I sense your unconscious fear, probably of that no good bastard. Worry not, you'll wake up and be safe and sound in the confines of my arms.

And just in the nick of time, she jerks awake.

I look at her silently as she heaves breathlessly, eyes darting around the room. Eventually, her beautiful pools of sapphire rest on me.

"Veggie boy," she murmurs, moving closer to me,

I frown, "Don't call me that cursed name," I whisper back in slight annoyance.

She giggles as I close my arms around her, she knows I hate it when she calls me that.

"Bad dream?" I ask, kissing her nose,

"Very," she replies, resting her forehead against mine.

For a few moments, we are silent in each others company, then I hear, once again, her gentle snores.

I move to get more comfortable. As I do, my wound opens again. I can't move for pain, and I can't scream, as not to wake my beautiful.

I feel everything going blurry, I have lost a lot of blood. Too much.

My vision swims,

"Farewell, Bulma," I use her proper name for the first time. It tastes sweet on my tongue. Before I die, I see her stir and wake up again,

"No, go back to slee-"


	9. It's Over,,, Alternative Ending 2

A/n: This is it, the final last chapter. Waah, I'm almost crying! Why did I have to make a mean and horrible chapter!

NOTE: Please re-read instead of skipping as some small things will change.

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Dragon Ball Z…

Dedicated: same as last chappie!

Veggie Boy

Chapter 8: It's Over – Alternative Ending 2

"Where is she?"

His eyes widened at Vegeta's cold voice. He wasn't ready yet. But still…

Yamcha spun around and held the knife next to him, _please work…_ he pleaded to himself.

Vegeta's eyes widened as the knife cut clean through his side.

Stepping back and doubling up slightly, he held his side. There was a silent moment of disbelief and Yamcha smiled manically.

Vegeta saw that there was blood dripping from the knife and looked down to see his hands covered in deep red blood.

"You bastard," he gasped, feeling dizzy. He was losing a lot of blood, fast.

"You will die soon," Yamcha sounded surprised but triumphant,

"Never," silence once again engulfed the two enemies. Vegeta's gaze observed Yamcha and then shifted to his true enemy: the knife. Following his eyes, Yamcha found himself looking at the knife.

A drop of blood trickled down to the edge and fell with a soft 'plop' to the ground.

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash as Vegeta saw his chance. When the light had gone, Yamcha lay unconscious on the ground, scarlet blood pouring from his skull. The knife lay a couple of feet away from his lame arm.

"Onna," Vegeta whispered, falling to his knees, "I must save Onna,"

Crawling on the ground, and occasionally coughing up blood, he went from door to door, finally reaching the end of the passageway.

_Of course it's at the end_, Vegeta thought bitterly to himself. Using the last bit of energy, he blasted the door open. And blacked out.

---

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" Bulma's voice sounded distant to the Saiyan prince as he lay in the crisp, white sheets of a hospital bed.

Seeing his eyes flutter open, her call changed, "Nurse, nurse!"

When his eyes were fully open, he saw a pretty nurse's face peering into his own. Looking over her shoulder he saw Bulma. She had bags under her eyes and had worry lines plastered all over her face. Yet she had never looked more beautiful to the Saiyan as she did now.

Eventually, the petite nurse left them in peace. Bulma stood in the corner, biting her lip, while Vegeta inspected himself. He did not trust human doctors. He found that he was bandaged heavily around his abdomen and had a few tubes running into his arm.

Satisfied, he held his arm out to Bulma,

"Woman," he called to her, "I'm hungry,"

She let out a shaky laugh.

---

Vegeta was charged out of the hospital the next day, "Thank God," he said, "I don't think that I could have handled those pests for any longer,"

Bulma was still distant and not her usual self. She really wanted to thank Vegeta, but couldn't find the words to express herself. She felt weak and depressed from loneliness, although all her friends cared and Vegeta was trying, she just felt… alone.

-Flashback-

There was a loud knock on the door. Bulma forced her aching, tired legs to walk and found herself staring into Chichi's tearstained face, "Bulma, I'm so sorry!"

Next thing she knew, she was in a tight embrace and Chichi was apologizing,

"I should have believed you when you told me about Yamcha!" Chichi burst into a fresh batch of tears, "I'm such a bad friend! I understand if you never forgive me! But at least that, that… bastard didn't do too much damage, right?"

-Flashback in a flashback-

Yamcha opened the door quietly, "Baby," he whispered,

"Leave me alone! What do you want with me?"

He walked over to her, taking his sweet time. When he finally reached her, he took her face in his palm, "I won't hurt you if you obey me," Bulma eyes widened as Yamcha started to pull off her top,

"Nooooooooo!"

"Be quiet!" and he slapped her again.

-End of flashback in flashback-

"Bulma, Bulma! Are you o.k?"

"Wha- huh?"

"I said, at least he didn't do too much damage, right? I mean… you're o.k? Aren't you?"

"Yeah, um, sorry, but do you mind if I have some time alone?"

"No, of course, stupid me! I'll just let myself out!" Chichi practically screamed, "Bye,"

"Bye," Bulma curled back onto the sofa and fell asleep.

-End flashback-

Bulma jumped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her,

"I can't empathize, but at least I can sympathize." (A/n: the difference: empathize means to have been through the same thing and know what it's like, sympathize means to have pity and feel sorry for them.)

It was all Bulma needed to break down completely. And there she stood, tears pouring down her eyes, broken down in front of the one man she only ever truly loved. Tears for her, tears that he didn't love her back, and even tears for Yamcha, the one who had put her through hell.

Her barriers gone, she wept until she could weep no more. And still, Vegeta stood there, with a crybaby gripped tightly to his chest, until her sobs subsided.

---

Three days had passed since the whole Yamcha deal and Bulma was getting annoyed at Vegeta. The blood transfusion that he was supposed to have, he wasn't taking. No other human blood matched his DNA, and the only other Saiyan, (and family) he wasn't taking from. There was no way in hell that he was taking blood from his arch enemy, someone whom he despised.

"Take the damn blood already!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, a celery stick crushing in her hand,

"Make me!"

"God, you are so immature sometimes!" Vegeta gaped at Bulma, "Ex… Excuse me!"

Bulma glared at Vegeta then turned back to the boiling pot. Dropping the squished celery and other ingredients into the large pot, she started humming to herself,

"Don't ignore me when I speak to you!" Vegeta gave Bulma a fright by standing behind her and slamming his fist on the counter top beside her.

Bulma turned around in slow motion, "Look. What. You. Did." Her patience was wearing thin, and the final straw was when Vegeta's fist broke the counter into millions of miniscule pieces.

"Yes, and what about what. I. did?" he smirked at her, receiving a death glare in return.

"Kindly remove yourself from my presence. Thank you." Bulma used such a calm voice, that Vegeta shivered slightly, and, seeing that she wasn't going to relent, Vegeta left her to finish with the meal.

---

They ate the meal in silence, neither even looking up to acknowledge each other.

"I'm sorry, Damnit. O.k? I just can't accept charity from _Goku_," Vegeta finally blurted out, breaking the awkwardness,

"Yes, I understand. I really do. It's just that… well… I'm really worried about you. I love you," she whispered the last part. Had it not been for his strong hearing, he would not have heard that she had feelings for him.

Vegeta stood up, pushing the chair that he was sitting on away. When he got around the table where Bulma sat, he knelt down and cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her forward in a kiss,

"Just for you, I'll consider it," Bulma pulled away from Vegeta, _I don't need this right now…_he thought as he felt himself being turned on,

"Promise me,"

"Fine, damn woman. I promise," Bulma smiled and lead Vegeta upstairs,

"Don't break your promise…"

Vegeta gulped, excited.

Vegeta's POV

The rain pours down peacefully. Every now and then, the thunder claps far, far away. Outside lightning clashes with it, briefly illuminating the room with a blinding flash.

And still she sleeps. I am impressed. Usually, she would tremble and squeak and dive into me, seeking protection from the frightening bang of thunder. Pitiful human.

Well, what else could I expect?

But now, there was no way she would be moving or writhing. Not after our previous actions.

I smirk at that and avert my gaze from the ceiling to my blue beauty.

She is peacefully spread under the covers, the ones I lay in (restoring my health to get stronger for her) her soft breathing can be heard if you listen very closely. She frowns in her sleep and shivers.

I continue staring at her. What are you dreaming of, my little one? Having a nightmare, hmm? I sense your unconscious fear, probably of that no good bastard. Worry not, you'll wake up and be safe and sound in the confines of my arms.

And just in the nick of time, she jerks awake.

I look at her silently as she heaves breathlessly, eyes darting around the room. Eventually, her beautiful pools of sapphire rest on me.

"Veggie boy," she murmurs, moving closer to me,

I frown, "Don't call me that cursed name," I whisper back in slight annoyance.

She giggles as I close my arms around her, she knows I hate it when she calls me that.

"Bad dream?" I ask, kissing her nose,

"Very," she replies, resting her forehead against mine.

For a few moments, we are silent in each others company, then I hear, once again, her gentle snores.

I move to get more comfortable. As I do, my wound opens again. I am surprised that it held through all that had happened previously. I can't move for pain, I can't scream, as not to wake my beautiful.

I feel everything going blurry, I have lost a lot of blood. Too much.

My vision swims,

Luckily, I have a special monitor on me that alerts the hospital when I lose too much blood. As I black out again, I see red lights mingle with the lightning and hear a siren. I know I am safe. With these _human_ doctors.

OWARI

A/n: Yay! LONG LIVE VEGGIE BOY!

Gomen for the OOC and that they move quite fast, but they have always, deep down in their hearts had this burning love for each other! Please, look out for my other stories and a story that's coming up soon, co-written by me and my friend Classic gambit.

Buh - bye!


End file.
